basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Sylvan Tea
Sylvan Tea is a beverage made from the decoction of genetically modified herbs, brewed on the planet Xodus. This finely mixed tea smells very much like pine and of herbs, tastes smooth and leaves a tangy aftertaste. Trade This tea comes packaged in a fine mesh sack inside waterproof casing. A full container contains two pounds of tea, which is thirty-two servings (one ounce each). The entire container costs sixty five standard trade pieces, most of that attributed to the unqiue effects of the tea. Effects Sylvan Tea is a curious thing because effects vary. Some people are not affected at all, and those who are often have diverse symptoms. Symptoms are often grouped together and so far no two (or more) symptom groups have been experienced at the same time. Symptoms change per drinker but not per serving. Observed effects of the tea include: *Involuntary and uncontrollable episodes of crying, laughing, or other emotional displays *Numbness, tingling, muscle weakness, muscle pain, and seizures *Poverty of speech, abrupt blockades of thought, inability to answer a question without giving excessive and unnescessary detail, excesive rhyming and alliteration, changes in speech mid-sentence (in response to stimuli), echoing of another's speech, attempts to express fellings come out evasively, excessive speech at a rapid pace involving unrelated ideas, reaching conclusions illogically, incoherent speech, failure to follow a train of thought to a natural conclusion, forming new words mid-sentence, persistent repitition of a word or idea even when anothr tries to change the topic, repeated and innapropriate references back to oneself, constant mispronounciation, and speech characterized by flowery and pompous words or phrases. Not all patients exhibit all of these symptoms, but those that have one symptom that fits within this grouping will likely have two or more. *Unusual facial movements, slow and uncontrolled movements, turning the head to shift the eyes, sudden jerking movement of the limbs, unsteady gait, abnormal reflexes, and "prancing" instead of walking These symptoms exist in groupings. With the exception of the third grouping of systems, you're likely to experience the other symptoms if you develop one of that grouping. In the third grouping, patients usually exhibit between two and five of the symptoms listed. The herbs used in Sylvan Tea were genetically modified to have this effect. You may be asking yourself, if this is so, why would people willingly consume such a thing? On its planet of origin, Xodus of the Jaezath System, Sylvan Tea is used sometimes for torture... other times as a test of bravery; bravery enough to consume the tea to discover whether or not you are of the majority that develop symptoms. No matter the first grouping of symptoms developed, patients have been seen to develop another set of symptoms, not dependent on the first. About half of those who develop symptoms originally and two percent of those who don't will experience the following: *Confusion, disorientation *Seizures or coma *Pupil dialation *Shortness of breath *Headache *Chest tightness *Nausea and vomiting *Euphoria *Vertigo *Death within a matter of minutes The above symptoms will be seen to develop about a week after the first round of symptoms (or absence of symptoms). Category:Jaezath System